


Payne In The Arse

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, M/M, Tour Bus, Touring, best song ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best Song Ever/on tour Liam being adorably annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payne In The Arse

**Author's Note:**

> : I just thought the title was such a clever pun I had to come up with a stupid little drabble about it..

It's been over two weeks now since the „Best Song Ever“ music video had been released and even longer since they all had shot it, but Liam was still buzzing and excited, watching the video almost every day.

“It's genius,” he kept telling ever one on the team, as if they hadn't seen it a hundred times themselves already. “We're so funny, oh my God, it's the best video we ever made. Harry as Marcel and then Zayn as Veronica- just so hot.”

The first couple of days after they had shot the video Louis couldn't get enough joking about how gone Liam was Zayn in woman's clothes, talking about how they had just publicly discovered one of Liam's biggest kinks. Zayn only rolled his eyes at that, but the way his boyfriend kept gushing about how marvelous he looked with long dark curls was what got him really blushing. He would tell Liam off, but the younger boy's excitement could barely be tamed.

But it wasn't only Zayn's character, it were all the characters Liam had apparently fallen insanely in love with. It was Harry who gave in first and complied to Liam's random requests to his _Marcel_ voice. The boys had to admit that it really was quite funny so after a while even Louis put on some prop glasses laying around, purposely calling Zayn Zack for an hour straight.

Liam loved it.

Louis and Harry were big on joking around with their characters a lot and of course Niall joined in every now and then, but Zayn mostly refused.

“Well, you all got _cool_ characters,” he complained, refusing to put on the heels Niall had gotten God knows where from.

“Cool?” Harry asked, doubling over with laughter. “Marcel basically _screams_ cool, yeah right,” he said with mock seriousness, as much as he could with laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“Actually you were the _only one_ who got an actually cool character,” Niall told Zayn, nudging the heels closer towards Zayn, wiggling his eyebrows inappropriately. “Sexy assistant.”

Liam wanted to protest, wanted to say that Leeroy actually was a pretty cool character as well, but he knew the boys kind of didn't agree with that and Zayn really didn't look like he wanted to talk about the topic any more. So Liam dropped it for the moment.

But certainly not for long.

The next morning already he was skipping through the tour bus, counting “Five, six, seven, eight, and-” under his breath as he wiggled his arms above his head in the little dance routine he had had to learn for the music video shoot. The other boys were still in their bunks and most likely asleep so Liam didn't bother turning his excitement down. So yeah, he was shit at dancing, but when he finally had a couple of moves down (even if they were dorky and people only liked them because they were so _horribly dorky_ ) he was pretty sure he was entitled to show them off, alright.

Liam put the kettle on and went ahead to grab a mug just as the little connecting door between the bunks and the sort of kitchen/living room area was pushed open and Niall came stumbling out.

“Morning,” he mumbled, flopping down onto the couch to his left immediately.

“Morning, Ni,” Liam chirped back, suppressing the urge to use his Leeroy voice. “You want tea?”

“Sure,” Niall mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Haz and Lou are up too, I bet they want a cuppa as well.”

“Zaynie up yet?”

“What do you think?” Niall asked with a laugh and well yeah. Zayn always slept as much and as long as he could, so there was a very slim chance that Liam would find his boyfriend awake around this hour.

Just as the water was boiling the little door opened again and Louis came walking in, Harry stumbling not far behind. They both mumbled tired greetings and Liam really couldn't refuse this time.

“Hi boys!” he exclaimed very Leeroy like and all three boys let out a groan at the same time. Liam couldn't help but snicker as he fixed their teas and set them on the table, taking a seat next to Louis.

“Are you ever gonna get tired of that stupid video?” Louis mumbled, his lips attached to the rim of the mug.

“It's not stupid. It's freaking hilarious,” Liam bit back, though it didn't sound harsh at all and from the corner of his eyes Liam could see Harry rolling his eyes fondly.

“Right, Li,” the youngest boy said, a sly smile on his lips. “You're hilarious. _Very_ hilarious.”

And Liam knew Harry was being sarcastic, of course he was, but Liam couldn't resist. “Why, thank you,” he chirped and then started reciting his lines from the music video for the millionth time, instructing Louis to do the splits and the still absent Zayn to do a pirouette.

When he was done Niall dramatically let his head crash against the surface of the table and Louis sighed loudly.

“Why are we even friends?” he asked, faking a really annoyed expression as he playfully tried to shove Liam off the seat next to him. “You can be such a..” he trailed off, trying to focus on pushing Liam away.

“Pain in the arse?” Harry jumped in, wiggling his eyebrows. “Get it? Because pain and Payne? And-”

“Yeah,” Niall cut him off with a vague hand motion.

“Oh God, Harold,” Louis sighed, looking seriously annoyed now. “That was honestly _the_ worst pun ever. Ever. Even for your standards.”

“Hey,” Harry whined in response and all Liam could do was laugh at Harry's cute pouty face and they way Louis kind of melted away when Harry put that look on his face. Well.

“I'm gonna go wake Zaynie,” Liam announced suddenly, getting up from the table, not missing them somewhat pleading look Niall shot him not to leave him stuck between Harry and Louis with nowhere to run to.

Harry however had already turned away from Louis, watching as Liam set his mug in the sink and then made his way towards the bunk beds in the back.

“I reckon Zayn is about to get the _Payne in the ar_ -”

“La La La!” Niall exclaimed, clapping his hands over his ears, while at the same time trying to crawl over Harry's lap to get off his seat. Louis was laughing, Harry groaning as Niall elbowed him in the ribs accidentally and Liam only grinning as he skipped past the door to crawl into Zayn's bunk for a little more rest and a good morning cuddle.  

**Author's Note:**

> So idk I’m not happy with this at all. It’d be cool if you could just let me know if I’m being weird and this is just like my other stuff or if you actually liked it less as well. Thanks!


End file.
